


Sex Bot Headcanon

by look_turtles



Series: Deadpool Headcanons [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Why did Nate say Deadpool was dressed like a sex toy





	Sex Bot Headcanon

Cable said Deadpool was dressed like a sex toy because superhero sex robots (made by Stark Industries) are VERY popular in the future. Cable’s wife even had a Captain America sex-bot. Cable didn’t really see the appeal... until he met Deadpool ;)

If anyone wants to use this for fanworks feel free.


End file.
